Frozen Memories
by ZombieZPandaZ
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya was a famed assassin, But when one mission goes wrong, what will happen to the Creed?. This is his story, and this is where it all began. Rated M for cursing, violence, blood, adult scenes, and some other things. Picture by Kamest off of Deviantart. IRREGULAR UPDATES.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes!, This story is going to be re-written!.**

**Some changed will be made, but Toshiro will still remain the same, only minor changed will occur, the one major one, Toshiro isn't Ezio's son, so their both in the assassin order together, working together. Assassins Creed 2 period.**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about, the former story had Toshiro as Ezio's son, and so it went on like that. I'm following the bleach storyline more.**

**Happy reading, review and say if you'd like me to continue, if you've read the last story, tell if I've improved, your feed-back is accepted, good or bad. Thank you.**

**-break-**

Toshiro woke from his slumber. stretching his aching muscles, He had too much work on his shoulders last night, But he pushed through this and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He got out of bed, and ran a hand through his white hair, His turquoise eyes were misty and foggy, from sleep. He went into his bathroom, and went for a relaxing bath.

He cleaned himself off, and finished the bath. Changing into his undergarments and walking into his closet. He had his Assassin armor laid out, the breastplate had two main pieces, the hard iron was durable. under the first two pieces, covering his pectorals', His abdominis, Latissimus dorsi, Onliquus, and Serratus were covered by metal plates, which were sectioned. His back was covered with the same pieces.(I'll save you from the long-words that are the medical terms for muscles, they hurt my head too, you're not alone.)

The slid on the fur over his head and then slipped his left hand into the sleeve part of it.(It goes over his chest and his left arm is covered to the elbow in fur.) He didn't wear lots of armor, but he wore enough, the Vamprace was simple, holding his hidden blade, he was more into stealth killing then an onslaught of attacks. He didn't use a big-bulky sword.

The rest of what he wore was quickly added, his right hand had bandages on the biceps and triceps, and his two gloves were made for gripping onto stones, climbing buildings and such.

He exited the small home he owned, And was walking toward a very large tower, by the docks, somewhat of a Head-Quarters for his residential section of the city of Florence.

He walked to the H.Q. and knocked twice before entering. The room was vast, and filled with book shelves and tables where other assassins sat, planning out their next missions on maps.

He walked up to a man, sitting alone, he pulled a chair out and sat down.

"Hello, Dominic."Toshiro said as the man smiled, pulling his hood off to reveal messy brown hair, which was shaggy at the ends and his bangs covered his forehead. His dark brown eyes were glossy, but he looked focused, he had a scar on his lip, not a big one, but noticeable. He wore the regular assassin attire, along with some black tailoring done to the cloths. He brought out a map, and had places circles, arrows drawn.

"Alright, this is our first mission together, the quarters master thinks we can do this mission, he ranked it the highest difficulty of them all, We'll have a experienced assassin with us to give a review."He said in a deep voice, and Toshiro nodded to this. He pointed at the first point they'll stop at."Let me explain the situation."He said.

**-break-**

They climbed a church tower, and surveyed an area.

"Alright, we'll enter here, and goto the Templar base exactly 5 miles away, but Toshiro, We'll need you to bring the guards down, and clear a way through to the main gate. When we are there we will burn down the five different towers there. This is where you come in, Thalia."Dominic explained as the women that came with them to get their pro's and con's. She nodded from her spot on the tower's opening.

"You need to find the captain of this base, and assassinate him. Make sure that none of the other guards set off an alarm."Dominic said rolling up the map and putting it away. Toshiro went to the small bird-perch.

"See you guys at the tower."Toshiro said before hoping off lazily, he fixed himself in the air and landed in a haystack, he rolled out of it as soon as his feet his the ground and he landed easily. The streets were empty, except for the local guards walking the area, They payed no attention to him.

After walking for a long while, He managed to get to the main gate, he could hear Dominic and Thalia above him on the roofs, He drew both his hidden blades, and walked up to two guards, that were talking about something.

"Have you heard, There was rumors to be an attack on the home base."One said as the other nodded."Yes, I've heard that recently"He said. Toshiro walked up to both of them, and stabbed their heads, they hit the floor. He ran for a group of them, not alerted yet.

He jumped and stabbed another two, and the spun around and slit another of the guards throats, The last two charged at him, he slipped his hands through their defenses and stab them through their jaws.

He charged through the castle, sheathing his hidden blades. He picked up a guards sword, and then took another sword,even though he rarely used swords. he slashed through guards left and right, then was surrounded. He took a calm stance, and then they charged at him, He used one sword to re-direct five different pole-arms and then sliced through their chests, making them all fall down, in pain.

He swung around and cut down three people, then brought his other sword around to slice two more. He dropped one sword and used his hidden blade to stab another one. The last one looked at him then attempted to run. Toshiro took three of the throwing blades out of his sash and threw them, all hitting him and he fell to the floor. He climbed the nearest tower, and looked to his left to see Dominic doing the same. At the top they took the torches and lit them, jumping to the castle walls connecting the two.

"so, did Thalia finish the big boss?."Toshiro said proudly, Dominic smiled as he saw another of the towers lit on fire.

"Looks about right, lets go help."Dominic said as they climbed the tower and jumped down, and then lit the second to last tower ablaze. Toshiro looked down to see a whole crowd of guards grouping around below them.

He grinned wildly."Toshiro, don't!."Dominic said but Toshiro jumped from the tower and took his hidden blades out, he dropped down on them, and killed two, he took the mans pole-arm, and swept down multiple guards, then dropped it and took a long dagger out as he stabbed one and then slit another guards throat with the dagger.

"Thalia, he's doing it again."Dominic called as he jumped onto a guard and killed him, back to back with Toshiro."Remember what we used to do."Dominic said as Toshiro cracked his neck, and smiled."Inhalation!"they both said as they killed off the rest of them, barely getting touched. Thalia looked at them from her seat on a nearby bench.

"You remind me of a younger me."Thalia said as she got up, her fit form made Dominic stare, but he did it little enough to not draw attention, or he thought.

"Stop ogling her and lets go"Toshiro whispered silently so he didn't embarrassed him. He blushed darkly and walked with the two, Thalia walking in front of them, and making Dominic go mad trying to distract himself from how she swayed her hips.

"You're such a child"Toshiro said silently again.

**-break-**

After they were back at the home-base, Toshiro saw the Quarter's master, and he was happy.**  
**

"Well, you've done especially good for your first team mission. I am pleased with you, Toshiro."He said, and Toshiro nodded his head, and smiled a little. The Quarter master gave him his share of Money and sent him off for the day. It'd been five hours of work, but it seemed to go by so fast.

He went back into the local H.Q. and looked at the board, any really difficult missions that rewarded some very good rewards. One caught his eye.

_WANTED_

_Christian Agata Achille_

_100,000**ƒ**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

He ripped off the poster and walked into the headmasters office. He asked for the contract, and was given it easily. He Walked out of the office.

"Toshiro, before you go, I must tell you. This man was the top, most versed assassin in the creed, he was trained by Ezio Auditore himself."The Headmaster said as Toshiro smirked.

"Thats what makes it fun".


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of the re-written story.**

**Frozen Memories.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Assassins creed, or bleach. Rights goto rightful owners.**

**-Break-  
**

After Toshiro accepted the contract he walked out of the building, and stopped at a blacksmith.

"Hello, Shiro, need repairs"The man said as Toshiro sighed."I asked you not to call me 'Shiro', but yes. And I'd like to try using a sword."Toshiro said as the blacksmith smiled.

"Well, You've turned a new leaf to my fine swords, I'm the greatest blade smith in the land!."He boasted."Whatever you say, Adolfus."Toshiro said, identifying the blacksmith, Adolfus smiled. Toshiro took off his armor, and then handed him the equipment, It'd been a really long time since he had repairs.

The man made slight adjustment to what Toshiro requested, the sword came last.

"I want a sword that is light, yet long, So i can cut through multiple Templar's. can you make it?"Toshiro asked as Adolfus smiled again."Not a problem, Toshiro."

Adolfus took the heated metal from the forge, and then started to hammer it into a shape, but this sword was unique, one side was flat while the other curved sharply, The hilt he chose was a long one, almost the size of the big mans arm!. The guard was of a classic Rapier, except for the domed guard, there was just a slim rectangle, that curved down into the end of the hilt.

"This is unique..."Toshiro said as Adolfus chuckled. Its a new sword I designed, The headmaster requested it for the assassins, but this is the first I've created."Adolfus said proudly, and Toshiro smiled at him, he grabbed the simple Sheath he made, and hooked it to his belt, finding room for it. He payed the man, and walked out of the shop, he was going to walk a long way to find his target.

**-break-**

Toshiro had stopped at a local inn for the day, since it was reaching nightfall. He bought the room and took a bath that was prepared for him. He had changed into some night cloths, putting his armor up on a rack. He slipped into the bed and drifted off to sleep, but what he got was another seemingly endless dream.

**-break-**

_Toshiro woke up in a vast landscape of tree's, it was snowing, but it didn't bother him. He got up, and walked around, trying to find the old man. He found a giant pillar of ice, a slim and irregular sword was in the ice.  
_

_A crystal-like dragon flew around the pillar, then flew down, Toshiro turned around as the Dragon landed in front of him, and it looked at him through menacing eyes. The ice seemed to start to melt, and a mist covered the are as a man walked out._

_He was a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. He is dressed in loose samurai-like garments, which consist of a dark green and purple chestplate underneath a light purple kimono, a chain around his waist, and a dull gold adornment on his chest. His arms and legs are covered in ice, and he has a prehensile tail with an icy tip_

**_"Hello, Toshiro"_**_The man said as Toshiro grimaced at the Icy voice. He shook his head.__  
_

_"You know I don't want this power."Toshiro stated, but the man glared at him._

_**"It is not a possibility to deny it, You will accept it once, or else you'll be torn from the inside."**The man said.  
_

_"You know i don't want this, I don't care if I will die from the inside out, I want to keep my Humanity!, I don't care for your power, I don't care for any of this!"Toshiro said as he spread his hands around, pointing out the world around him._

_**"I do not want you to die, young one. But you cannot save the ones you love, without saving yourself."**The man said._

_"Listen, 'Kindred spirit', I don't care, There is none i love anymore!"He said sadly as he started walking away, into the mountains close by._

_**"you are wrong young one, I see your future, Please don't deny this."**The spirit whispered as Toshiro started to feel a turning, and was out of the 'dream'._

**-break-**

Toshiro sat on the top of the tower, he had spotted the target so easily, he didn't believe it. Christian walked into a secreted area, Toshiro jumped between buildings, and then stopped as Christian looked at him.

"It is as though they sent a recruit after me."he said as he opened his arms out, inviting Toshiro, and then drew his sword, and drew his hidden blade. Toshiro jumped from his perch, and landed only a few feet away from Christian, he drew the new sword, and held it tightly in his hand, it was incredibly light, yet he knew it would be able to cut through anything and anyone.

Christian took the first strike, sending his sabre in for a killing slash. Toshiro used a small dagger to deflect the blow and then slashed at Christian, but he jumped back and then went for a forward slash, Toshiro saw this as a distraction and used the small dagger to block it, and hold it there, He saw Christian draw the Rapier at his hip and attempted to stab Toshiro, Yet he dodged it and then sliced at Christians arm, it made a shallow cut, but Christian drew back, then jabbed with his Rapier many times, trying to cut Toshiro. He dodged the stabs, and sent out a jab of his own that pierced the mans chest, and made him reel back in pain. Toshiro took the opportunity and lunged forward, stabbing the man with his dagger and slashing with the newly brandished sword.

Christian stabbed Toshiro through the stomach with the Rapier, and Toshiro reeled back in pain as Christian started to bleed out. Toshiro took the sword and pushed Christian on the ground, then impaled him through his heart. Toshiro stood up, and then touched the wound on his belly.

Ice formed on it, and the wound closed, almost like instant regeneration. Toshiro closed his eyes, and he felt the very cold feeling overwhelm him again, But he accepted it this time.

"Why do you persist to try to get me to accept"He whispered to himself as he sheathed his sword and dagger, while picking up Christians body.

**-break-**

**Review, do all that good stuff.**

**~ZZPZ**

**~NZCH**

**~Nomad**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you walked away,****A childhood friend of mine.**

**My eyes will become cloudy And do the same .**

**It will rain And the tears will freeze.**

**Because you've left There is no warmth.**

**In my body anymore.**

**But I don't mind the Rain.**

**-break-**

Toshiro had been covering the wound where he was stabbed. It was still healed, It had been night for a while now, and the streets where clearer than in the day. He hauled Christian's body over his shoulder. By the time he walked to the Head quarters it had been early dawn.

The deal was done, The Quartermaster had taken his body to be put in a coffin and then put into a catacomb. It was a newly founded Tradition so they didn't leave bodies everywhere.*****

Toshiro deposited most of the money into a bank account he had opened for himself to store all the money. He walked back to his small residence, only to change into more civilian cloths. He freshened up also, taking a bath and putting on some Cologne to mask unwanted smells.

He walked down to a large Manor like house. and knocked on the door before an elderly woman answered, and smiled at him. Greeting him in their original language.*****

"Toshiro, Si abbia visitato il sito, E 'bello rivederti, sei così bello."(You've come to visit, It's nice to see you again, you look so nice.)The woman said as Toshiro smiled and hugged the woman.

"Non avrei mai dimenticare che la nonna ti amo."(I would never forget you Grandma I love you)Toshiro responded in Italian. His grandmother smiled, and invited him in.

"So Toshiro, How have you been since you moved out?." His grandmother questioned as Toshiro's smile didn't fade away.

"I've been good grandma, Is she around here anywhere?."Toshiro asked as She smiled and nodded, she pointed to a door leading to a room down a hallway.

"Yes, she's in her room. She has a whole thing of knocking before anyone can come in, so please."She said as Toshiro Nodded and walked down the hallway. He knocked on the door as he heard a 'Coming!' and a scrambling to reach the door. A minute or two later, the door opened to reveal a young girl, A bit taller than him, Her dark hair was wrapped in a messy bun, her chocolaty brown eyes seemed to indicate she just got up.

"Uh...Hi?"She said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Toshiro held back a laugh.

"Nice Pajamas..."He said as her eyes snapped open and she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her, He herd the shuffling and scrambling, Also he thought she fell on the floor once.

The door opened, And She stood tall, a grimace on her face. She had quickly dressed out of her _pajamas_*** **And into a green dress which fit tightly onto her body, The light Emerald green and Floral design.

"What did you want!."She said not pleased of his presence. Toshiro smiled and chuckled."Nonna*****, Is waiting..."Her said as She Pushed past him and walked to the dining room. Toshiro followed after her, And saw a small bracelet on her hand that had a small chain which carried a small Triangular looking symbol. He looked closely and found it to be the Creeds symbol...The _Assassins Creed _Symbol.

He Grimaced, They couldn't have known*****. If they did, They wouldn't be able to begin understanding what he went through to protect them. She didn't seem to know anything about him, she must've just picked it up at a random vendor.

They walked down the stairs***** and then through a doorway. Coming to a nicely made wooden, round table. Food was scattered in different dishes and plates, a feast made for a king.

He smiled at his Grandmother who had already been seated, the young Women Sat next to her and Toshiro sat across the two so they could see each other eye to eye.*****

"Momo why don't you start with a prayer."She said as Toshiro softly placed his hands together as did His Grandmother and Momo.

"Signore, grazie per questo cibo, E grazie per questa vita."(Lord, thank you for this food, And thank you for this life.)Momo prayed as they all followed along silently. After this was all done they started to eat. Digging into the Meal, Toshiro especially loved it because it was one is a long he had with his Family, even though they weren't completely blood-related.

They talked about the newer topics that went around, But the thing he was afraid of, was personal questions about himself. But he knew he couldn't stop them.

"So _Shiro_ How have you been since you've left?."Momo said in a taunting voice. He just laugh ed it off and just said he was fine.

"Don't worry about her, She's still jealous that she can't leave until she is 20. While you left at an age of 15."His Grandmother Explained as Momo Blushed a bright shade of Red, Toshiro grinned and then continued eating. Even though he was younger than her and he was on his own she was still jealous?. C_lassic_.

After the dinner, Toshiro had thanked and hugged his grandmother, who decided to goto bed after the dinner. Momo was walking him out as he grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to examine the pendant.

"So what is this?."He asked as she tried to shake free, yet his grip never faltered. She sighed, and then lumped her head.

"My friend gave it to me, It was crafted by _their _Blacksmith for all the young women who have had someone in the bloodline in the creed. It was a signal if the we needed help that they would come when one notices the bracelet."*****She said as Toshiro let go.

"I know that part. But you don't want to be caught with this, People could be Hunting for these kinds of things."*****Toshiro said as she stared at him quizzically. He walked out of the manor with a quick goodbye and then bolted for his small residence. Climbing multiple structures and building before she could get to the door.

_'what is he hiding?.'_Momo thought as she looked out the door to find nobody outside.*****

**-break-**

**So, hoped you liked it. Here is a little insight. **

**Toshiro was adopted into The Hinamori family, yet held his last name Hitsugaya, out of respect for his parents and their Disappearance one night He later left at 16, but started the Assassin work at 15, leaving one night where he was almost gone for a week on end until he made it home, with major injuries. He lied about the mission he was on and told them it was an accident in one of the cities where he was working for a governor. He uses the Alias Angelo, also known as Messenger of God.  
**

**Anyway, the * you saw are explained here.**

**1-I didn't want to make it so they just left them there, they have to have SOME decency when it comes to the deceased and the ceremonies i don't very much know.**

**2-I made it so they greet each other in Italian, for a traditional purpose i have with my family with our traditional tongue. In this particular language we say Tongue because of pronunciations and whatnot.**

**3-Nonna is the Italian word for Grandmother/Grandma.**

**4-Toshiro keeps his line of work a secret so he can protect his grandma and Momo.**

**5-He said away from them so they wouldn't feel the new cold presence and feel Creeped out as if something is watching them, also so he can talk to them without looking tot he sides too much.**

**6- It is a kind of signal for a person that needs a guardian, a certain member volenteers by giving them the bracelet. which they will protect them at all costs because of Templar killings of their informants.**

**7-The Templar's can easily Identify these people by the bracelets.**

**8-Toshiro has Magical Powers... Just Kidding, He's an assassin, no wonder he can do this.**

**Alright people, Review, Follow, Favorite, do all that good stuff. Enjoy your day's on this earth and cherish what you have now.**

**~Nomad**

**~ZZPZ  
**

**~NZCH**

**Prosper.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 **

**Lets see how long it'll take for Toshiro to kick ass.**

**-break-**

Toshiro had made it home fairly easily, undressing from the formal cloths, he absolutely Despised dressing for formal events. He took a hot bath, letting the scalding hot water take away all the soreness from his day, he would need to get up early tomorrow, A trip up north would take him, Dominic, and Thalia to Russia, a couple more missions, but there was one more accompanying them.

Ezio auditore himself would be with them on this mission. He was the most skilled of the assassins in their vicinity, so he had to oversee this mission himself, because there was an artifact with the same properties of the Apple of Eden. the apple had been wanted by Templars for years, decades. The Assassins have always kept it safe, Until it has escaped their grasp many times.

Toshiro had only come across the Apple once, and it was when they had a mission in the same part of Northern Europe. He recollected the Memory he had gotten his, ...burden?... power?, from.

_Toshiro jumped forward, Slashing at the guard in front of him, He made contact with the Apple, Grabbing it and then diving off the edge, into the ocean. The water was extremely cold. the apple didn't respond to him, but it responded to descendants of certain families and clans. He was drenched in freezing cold water, there was snow and ice in the water, he hugged the apple close to him as he was started to lose consciousness. He had broken his armor, the three other members had died, he had barely survived.  
_

_Toshiro found himself being woken up by someone, he opened his eyes quickly, spinning off the floor and reaching for the a weapon, but he was stripped of his weapons and armor, his shirt and trousers were still on. He looked at his savior, The man stood tall, his hood covered his face, but Toshiro knew who it was._

_"Ezio Auditore."Toshiro said as Ezio stretched his hand out, wanting the apple, Toshiro was still cold to the bone. he walked to his pack, opening it and taking out the apple, he walked over to Ezio._

_"If I die, then protect them both..."He said as he started to dress in his dry cloths, his armor had been repaired, and his hidden blades also, he put everything on, the apple seemed to start glowing._

_"Come, It'll help you."Ezio said as Toshiro put his hand out to touch the orb, when he did he could feel all the cold in his body receded into his core, his soul practically. He felt his wounds close up. Toshiro knew of the apples properties, yet he didn't realize it was this powerful._

_"Then lets go"_

Toshiro had packed his sword, daggers, his ammunition and put on his new armor, the fur sling had been patched up. Toshiro was ready to go, Dominic had packed up, he eyed Thalia secretly, he really needed to control himself sometimes. Thalia had dressed in her outfit, and Ezio also. They had taken their contract, and departed.

**-break-**

Toshiro wanted to rip off his stupid costume. They had to dress as Bards for a Royal party, one he'd love to crash. He carried his instrument, Ezio and Dominic were dressed the same as him, though Thalia had been the 'Exotic' dancer. Dominic really couldn't take his eyes off her, Literally. Toshiro had walked through the door into the hall where the party would be held, a large domed building with a sun roof that let down the moonlight. Toshiro had eyed the guards as they talked between them and didn't pay any attention, Though their boss seemed to check everyone that entered the party, Toshiro took out the fake document that showed their invite to play at the party.

He handed the paper to the man, allowing him to take it. They passed easily, Toshiro stopped as they got onto the stage, they started to unpack the instruments they had borrowed from a muse that usually gave work for the creed. Toshiro noticed the host start talking tot he guard, eying them suspiciously, he had tuned in his hearing to detect what they were talking about.

"The bards I ordered were suppose to come with three more men, and you let them pass!."the host said, the captain of the guards had looked over their invite again. The captain had called the rest of the guard to him, and asked the guests to go out to the courtyard. Toshiro saw the Host put something in his pocket that gave off a golden yellow glow. Ezio had then ripped off the costume he wore, his assassin attire had then fallen from being folded and moved to fit in the cloths. Dominic followed suit and took off his, Toshiro looked at Thalia who had a blush.

"We were suppose to wear something under this?!."she said as each of them looked at her, the looks on their faces suggested they had just lost brain cells...

Toshiro ripped off his cloths, his teal blue and white assassin attire had then unfolded and fell, the fur sling had then slowly began reversing the attachment to his skin. He pulled out his sword from one of the instrument cases, he didn't really know what a bard needed such a big instrument for. He then took one of his daggers from the case, the guards had gotten everyone out, the host of the party had also drawn a weapon. They had circled them and Thalia was having trouble moving in her outfit, So they had her just use projectile weapons.

Toshiro had thrown the dagger into one of the guards throats, then slashing at two who charged him, He swept on off his feet and used his momentum to hit one of he guards in the heads with the end of his sword. he took another of his daggers from the case, and used it to stab another guard in the throat, and slicing into another guard. He placed his sword onto his back to block an attack and countered with his dagger. Half the guard were gone from Dominic, Toshiro, and Ezio, while Thalia had been able to take out the other half with her throwing. Toshiro looked at the Captain and Host as they walked toward them, the Host took out the glowing object. It was in the shape of a Chinese dragon skull, the light coming from its eyes and mouth, it seemed to be made of ice, the air around it frigid and giving off the cold. The captain charged toward Toshiro, pointing his Rapier at him and thrusting. Toshiro's memory flashed before his eyes of Christina and his Rapier about to pierce his Abdomen, Toshiro came back to reality and then used his dagger to deflect it as his sword slashed diagonally across his chest, his body becoming limp in the process.

Ezio had started to fight the Host, his sword and assassin blade deflecting, countering, and in general hitting his attacks. Toshiro took the opportunity and thrust his sword forward, the tip of the blade had hit the Chinese dragon skull, and his sword simply shattered, rendered to dust, Toshiro felt colder than before, he had accepted the powers bestowed upon him from the one night that the apple saved his life, though He felt the power inside him grow, and want its way out. the skull seemed to start to melt, Ezio's fight paused as Toshiro hit the floor, his knee's and arms catching him. He felt his chest open up and a white substance had come out of it. It entered his mouth and eyes, forming a mask around his face, after what seemed like forever, but only a few seconds, he could feel his jaw become enclose first, and it stopped. A part of a mask had formed onto his jaw, The hard bone against the jaw line, and teeth going ear to ear.

Toshiro grabbed his face, trying to pull it off, but it seemed to hurt even more when he tried. he had stopped trying, feeling his whole body become hold. His breaths had made the air shot the difference in temperature. He stood up, Ezio, Dominic and Thalia looking at him.

"So this is the power of the Apple of Eden, It can create monsters like you."the host said, Ezio had looked at him.

"What preposterous thing did you do to him."Ezio demanded, enraged.

"Ah, but remember, the time you let him touch the apple, that was only a catalyst for half of his power, I had been informed to throw this party, and wait for the arrival of four bards, and not Seven as I was suppose to Order. You took the apple from us once, but we have more of those. And our knew breed will whip you Assassin out."The Host said as Toshiro stood up.

"I'm going...to send a message...To your...boss, with your dead...body"Toshiro stated between coughs of blood, he touched the ashes of his sword, they had started to reform, the sword that appeared was the same size, the guard was in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. the sword was easily 1.4 meters long, bigger than Toshiro. The sword seemed to float in the grabbed the Hilt of the sword, the sheath dissolving, He walked toward the Host, as he tried to run, Toshiro threw his dagger at the mans foot, catching his boot and making him fall over, Toshiro lifted the sword, slicing downward, then diagonally and horizontally. The sword seemed to turn back to ash as he had finished his assault. Toshiro looked back at Ezio.

"No one will need to know of this, We will talk to the Creed master upon return."Ezio said as Dominic walked up to Toshiro, putting his hand on Toshiro's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, we'll find out what it is."Dominic said as they had walked out, Thalia had been wary of Toshiro, he felt cold, strangely cold, And the only wound he had was a cut down his arm, he didn't notice. Toshiro put up his hood, along did Dominic, Ezio, and Thalia. They made it to the peer where they took one of the boats, making their way back to Florence. Toshiro had started to dose off, Thalia pulled him onto her lap, bandaging his arm, he slipped into a sleep.

**-break-**

_Toshiro found himself in the same snowy forest with mountains, the pillar of ice seemed to have been disappeared, The sword still suspend in air. He grabbed it, the sheath dissolved, he looked at his reflection in the sword, the same mask piece was on his jaw, his turquoise eyes had become Icy._

_"So this is how I will spend the rest of my days, A monster."_


End file.
